Sora V Hans
by cornholio4
Summary: A possible scenario for Kingdom Hearts III. A short oneshot where Sora takes on Hans, only to find out something surprising about the young prince.


**A possible scenario for the Frozen world in Kingdom Hearts III. No matter how much I desperately wanted it to happen, I honestly didn't think Frozen would make it into Kingdom Hearts III. I thought it was getting late and we would have already had confirmation if it was going to be in it. Imagine my pleasant shock when the trailer at E3 revealed it to be true. It's just like when a couple of years ago Marvel announced it against all odds struck a deal with Sony to allow my favourite superhero Spider-Man into one of my time favourite movie franchises the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Apart of me desperately wanted it to happen but another part honestly didn't think it was likely. Once again I am happy to be wrong.**

 **Plus one of my fave Kingdom Hearts villains Larxene will play a role in the Frozen world. The only way I could be even more excited for the Frozen world in that game would be if Hans and the Duke of Weselton were mini bosses.**

 **What do you think of me trying Sora X Anna?**

Sora had went to a new world on his new quest to stop Xehanort once and for all. It taken him to a snow world and found himself meeting the runaway newly crowned queen Elsa of the kingdom of Arendelle which was nearby.

He found that she could control ice and snow magic to his excitement. Apparently she had doubts and fears about her powers. Elsa had told him about how she had been trying to suppress and keep hidden her magic for years after an accident with her sister Anna. But a confrontation after her coronation where Anna had gotten engaged to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, a young man she had literally met that same day caused her to reveal her powers.

She had ran off after that but it led to a talk between them:

 _"_ _She wanted to marry a man she just met, can you believe it?" Elsa asked incredulously and Sora just shrugged at it to her confusion._

 _"_ _Sounds like a fairy tale, a cute one." Sora told her to her incredulous reaction._

 _"_ _Trust me fairy tales and reality don't mix, I thought you looked old enough to understand that. Were you raised on an island or something?" Elsa asked him sarcastically causing Sora to cough._

 _"_ _Yeah, I was." Sora responded eyes raising causing Elsa to apologise quickly._

She had ran off again but he came across Anna herself as well as an ice carver called Kristoff and a talking snowman called Olaf. He even found one of the Organisation XIII members Larxene wanting to corrupt Elsa into darkness and he swore to stop her. Remembering Riku, he swore not to let Elsa fall into darkness like Riku had.

But when they all ended up finding Elsa, Elsa panicking about learning the frozen fate of Arendelle, accidentally ended up accidentally cursed by Elsa's magic.

After some events Sora had taken Anna back home to find Hans for true love's kiss and Elsa had been taken back to Arendelle by Hans. Sora in the Palace accidentally heard Hans gloating to Anna about his real intentions of wanting to take the throne of Arendelle himself.

After helping Olaf free her from the room and making sure she was in good hands, he went to confront the Prince himself.

He confronted him outside of the castle shouting at him "Hans, I heard you... you were using Anna to get to the throne and you are going to let her die and kill Elsa... Anna is getting out now." Sora shouted at him and Hans looked around to make sure no one was around.

"You think anyone is going to believe a spiky haired kid over a Prince of the Southern Isles?" Hans asked nonchantly. Sora then summoned his Keyblade to silently show him that he was going to stop him by force.

Hans looked intrigued as he said "wow you bear the Keyblade, I was honestly not expecting that. You must come from another world, that would explain how different you look from everyone else. But let me please level the playing field."

To his shock Hands then summoned a Keyblade of his own that looked like it was made of ice and the hilts were in a heart shape. "You have the Keyblade?" Sora asked in shock taking by surprise.

"It's called the Frozen Heart, i have to admit ever since I first got it at age 13 I had wondered why I got this particular one. I now know it's a symbol of my destiny to kill the Snow Queen and take the throne of Arendelle after freeing it from its frozen fate." Hans told him casually with a smirk.

He then striked at Sora their Keyblades clashing. "Wow, this is not your first battle. Its mine as I had to learn everything about the Keyblade myself from some forgotten books in my palace's library but I still have a lifetime of fencing lessons to give me an edge." Hans commented as Sora jumped back.

"How could you do this Hans? You used Anna and want to kill a scared innocent soul so you could take a throne. Don't you understand and know the responsibilities of the Keyblade? It's supposed to fight darkness but you are letting darkness cloud your actions." Sora asked as Hans got angry.

"So the wide eyed idealist? I was one too but guess what, a lifetime without love from my brothers or my father finally broke me..." Hans ranted roaring out in anger taken Sora aback.

"Guess what, I lived trying to earn the respect of my cruel father who leads our kingdom with an iron fist. He shows no mercy to those who do not pay his taxes or displease him in anyway. He expects my brothers and I to be just as cruel as he is and we have all given up fighting him. I could have long ago used my Keylade to earn his favour; I could have become his favoured son by using its power to serve as his personal soldier. I could have ended his life with it easily but I chose to try and earn my love. But when I came here to try and romance my way to the throne, I decided I was through being soft. I will liberate Arendelle when I impale that monster with my Keyblade!" Hans ranted his voice shouted making him look mad.

Sora could see tears in his eyes making him pity, his family must have really affected him. Soon their Keyblades clashed but soon he came to Elsa to try and kill her. He tried to stop him but Anna got in the way of the hit turning her into ice but that seemed to break the curse on her. She got back to normal and Elsa learned to control her powers.

Later Sora was talking to Elsa and Anna outside Hans' cell in the Arendelle dungeons. "You sure about this story he gave you, at the moment I don't think I can trust a word he says." Anna asked Sora unsure of what he is asking of them.

"I saw it in his eyes, the tears and regret. I know you have every right to hate him but give him his chance, plus if hes right then the people of the Southern isles are suffering." Sora told them and they looked uncertain but willing to try it.

Hans was listening to every word, truth be told with his Keyblade he could easily escape from the dungeon but there was a part of him that feels he deserve to be locked up. They were talking about taking him prisoner to serve his sentence in Arendelle and if Hans' father comes here (not like he would care about him but it was the principle of the matter if a smaller kingdom was keeping one of his sons) they could help him stand up to them.

When they are ready to release him, he can lead something against his tyrant father. Hans had to give a small smile to Sora and before he left he spoke up "Sora kid, that optimism and idealism, make sure you don't lose it." Sora grinned and nodded.

 **Part of this backstory is based on A Frozen Heart, a young adult novel talking about a possible backstory for Hans which could be official canon (especially if the Frozen sequel redeems him somehow but I like him alright as a villain). I have not read the book but I might one day and I have read details about it on TV tropes.**

 **I plan to do more stories this time back to my shipping of Sora and Jasmine. Like if Sora goes to a world alternate of the one where Agrabah was, he finds it similar but different to the one he knows except Aladdin is with a fellow street rat called Sadira. Plus he and this world's Jasmine find themselves falling for eachother, despite a part of Sora feeling like she should be with Aladdin.**


End file.
